Two Different Worlds
by Red Koi
Summary: AU. A successful, rich Uchiha Sasuke falls in love with a low-class waitress Hayashi Ayame. She can't believe someone like him could fall for someone like her. SasukeOC


**I decided to write a new Naruto story. I got inspired after reading a bunch of AU stories. I will still continue to write 'When You Came Along', so no worries.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh.**

**

* * *

**

She stared into the glass watching from the outside.

The cold morning air nipped at the exposed skin her knee length green and white dress revealed. She wrapped her jacket as tight as she could around herself but continued to stare into the window. Her green eyes locked onto one particular item inside the boutique. There, behind the glass, was a mannequin dressed in an indigo blue kimono.

The length of the kimono reached to the floor and had arm length sleeves. A small but subtle pattern of ivy leaves with blue and green accents ran along the hem. A small red crane and five butterflies could be seen within the design. A baby blue obi was wrapped around the mid-section.

She couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was. The silk made the kimono shimmer in the light. But, alas, it was all she could do. The kimono was more than she could ever afford. She could barely keep up with paying the rent for her apartment and the bills.

She was snapped out of her trance-like state when she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket. Taking out the vibrating item, she read the name that appeared on the screen. Tsunade. Pressing 'talk' she lifted the phone to her ear and muttered a hello.

"_Hayashi Ayame, where the hell are you!?_" shouted the person on the other end.

After a few seconds passed, reality hit Ayame like a ton of bricks. She was late for work.

"I'm on my way, Tsunade!" she replied quickly.

Ending the call, she began sprinting to her place of work. Ayame mentally smacked herself for not keeping track of time. Tsunade was surely going to scold her for being late for the third time. Every time she was late because of the kimono.

Navigating her way through crowds of people she came upon her destination, **Heion** (Tranquility) Café. Running inside, Ayame quickly went to the back room for employees only. Quickly shedding her jacket and placing it on a hook, she grabbed her waitress apron and tied it around her waist. She tied her brown hair into a loose bun.

Making sure she had everything she needed she made her way to the front of the café. Before she could leave the back room, an arm reached out stopping her right at the door. The arm blocking her way belonged to Tsunade, her boss.

Ayame trembled a bit under Tsunade's hard gaze.

"You're late again Ayame." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ayame cast her eyes to the floor and began to play with the hem of her apron. "I know Tsunade. I'm sorry."

Tsunade sighed. "This is the third time this month."

"I'm sorry! I got caught up looking at the kimono again."

Tsunade softened her gaze and placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Look, I know you're having issues with money but if you continue to be late because of that kimono...I'm going to have to let you go." Her gaze hardened again but wasn't as intimidating like before. "So, I'm giving you one more chance. Don't blow it."

Ayame smiled and gave her boss a hug. She was so happy and relieved she was able to keep her job, plus given another chance. "Thank you Tsunade! I promise I won't be late again."

Tsunade smiled and patted the girl on her back. "You better be true to your word. Now get to work, Sakura needs you out front."

"Yes ma'am!" Ayame said releasing Tsunade and heading to the front.

The front of the café was fairly busy this Tuesday morning. Ayame scanned the room for her pink-headed friend and co-worker. She spotted Sakura at the counter handing orders to the cook.

"Hey Sakura." Ayame greeted when she was an arms length away.

"Hey Ayame." said a disheveled Sakura. "I could really use your help. Tables ten through fifteen have yet to be waited on. They're getting a little antsy."

Ayame nodded in understanding and went to work.

----xXx----

Around ten-thirty, business began to slow down a bit. Not many people came in around this time since most were busy working.

As Ayame was wiping down a table, a man with a pale complexion and short black hair came inside. He took a seat at one of the open tables and began to look through a menu.

Realizing the man was sitting at one of her tables, she discarded the rag she was using by placing it in the sink behind the counter. As she approached him, she took in his appearance.

His skin was pale. His black hair was spiked up in the back with bangs framing the sides of his face. She couldn't really see his eyes. He was wearing a black business suit with a dark blue tie. Accompanying his attire was a pair of black suede shoes.

Just from a glance, Ayame could tell this man was a very important, very rich business man. But she had to admit, he was fairly attractive.

It struck her as odd seeing someone like him in a low-class part of town. People like him hardly ever came this way.

When she reached the table, she put on a smile. "Good morning. What can I get for you?" She asked taking out a notepad and pen from her apron.

He briefly glanced up at her. Now she had a better look at his eyes. They were pure black. His eyes held no emotion. His face may not have shown any but one would believe the eyes would.

He glanced back down and placed the menu to the side. "Coffee...black and today's newspaper." His voice was smooth.

Ayame scribbled down his order. "Coming right up."

Going behind the counter, Ayame began to make his coffee. While she was waiting, she was still curious as to why someone like him would be in this part of town. Come to think of it, she could have sworn she saw him here before but she couldn't remember at the moment.

When the coffee was ready she poured it into a cup. Grabbing a copy of today's newspaper from off the counter, she carried both items to his table.

"Here you go." she said placing the coffee and newspaper on the table. "Anything else?"

"No." He took a sip of his coffee, opened the newspaper to the first section and began to read.

Ayame smiled and bowed. As she walked back to the counter, she kept referring back to whether or not she had seen this individual here before. She just couldn't place it but she wondered if Sakura knew. It was more than likely Sakura did since she worked here longer than Ayame and would be more familiar with the faces that came and went.

Who was this guy? Why was he here?

* * *

**Okay first chapter of my new story. The updates will be pretty slow since I'm still working on my first story. I hope you guys like it and understand a hidden meaning or two that was placed in this chapter.**

**By the way, I know my chapters are short but I just can't help it. When I write one up, there is so much stuff I put in there and so I think it is a fair length. But later on I realise it isn't. Oh well. Just as long as you guys like them, I'm fine with my short chapters.**


End file.
